60 Minute Makeover
by Rice Pips
Summary: Tom's latest idea pushes the command team in the right direction. I own nothing, the characters are not mine.


60 minute make over

Tom Paris creates another new idea to keep staff motivation at a high. Whilst scrolling through the ship's archives, he comes across an Ancient Earth TV programme called, "60 minute make over."

The premise is simple. A house is chosen (usually with a family in desperate circumstances) and a team move in and redesign their home in less than 60 minutes.

Tom watches hours of episodes and he is hooked. He decides it would be great for the crew to attempt to redesign a fellow crewmates quarters in 60 minutes.

The Captain agrees and names are randomly assigned to everyone taking part. Paris and Torres, sneakily fix some of the results, purely for the opportunity of betting it would encourage.

Harry gets Seven.

Seven gets Tuvok.

Tuvok gets Harry.

Paris gets B'Elanna (she scowls at him for this).

B'Elanna gets Tom (she punches his arm for this!)

Chakotay gets Janeway.

Janeway gets Chakotay.

To his credit, Tom hides his amusement well, though he quickly bangs out a selectively crew wide betting pool entitled, "Will he search her knicker drawer?"

Harry shocks everyone with a resounding message, "Or, just her knickers?"

Tom reprimands the young ensign, he reminds him that vulgarity never gets anyone laid.

The date is set for the challenge the following Saturday and everyone is abuzz with their plans and designs. Some people worriedly mention their least favoured colours and materials, whilst others are just excited to see everyone's reactions.

Chakotay is quietly confident he knows Kathryn well enough to redesign her quarters in a way that will make her happy.

During their weekly dinner, she presses him to reveal his ideas, flirting outrageously over the wine and candles laid out on the table.

Chakotay merely smiles coyly and tells her she will have to wait and find out. Kathryn's frustration with him grows and she even tries to order him into telling her. Chakotay laughs at her and moving into her personal space as he leaves her quarters merely whispering a, "Goodnight, Kathryn," his breath gently blowing the tendrils of her loosened hair around her ears.

She groans in frustration as the door closes. The truth is, she wishes she hadn't signed up for this stupid challenge. She has literally no idea what to do with Chakotay's quarters (except sleep there, she thinks) and is worried about what will happen in the challenge when she stands there like an idiot with nothing to offer.

She's also slightly angry with him for agreeing to take part in the first place. Why does he want his quarters redesigning when he's already got them perfect (in her eyes) anyway? Damn him and his irritating smile!

Saturday dawns and the challenge begins. Everyone involved rushes around to the quarters they are redesigning, uniforms discarded in favour of work clothes.

Over the ship's system, the computer merrily chirps the start of the competition.

Tom is elaborate with his designs. There's lots of bright colours and cheap plastic involved, the replicator whirring happily with each command. He plays loud 20th century pop music to aid his creative juices.

B'Elanna is brutal in her work. She attacks each wall with gusto, cursing in Klingon as she goes. She makes use of paint and her hypospanner and brutally punishes Tom's quarters.

Harry works with shaky hands, taking time and care with his efforts. During the replication of his materials, he also replicates a protective vest in case Seven resents his troubles.

Seven is methodical. She completes the task in 26 minutes and 25 seconds and is back at Astrometrics by 30 minutes.

Tuvok is contemplative. He works with calmness and practicality. He too completes the task within the required 60 minutes, and indulges himself in some meditation.

Chakotay gets straight to work. He has stepped down to trousers only and he works solidly. He's planned all week and though not part of the rules, has been preparing things in advance. He approaches the task with love and affection, every detail carefully thought out. As the end of the challenge approaches, he adds the finishing touches and feels a warm swell of satisfaction. He's certain Kathryn will love it.

Kathryn, meanwhile, has stood in the centre of Chakotay's quarters for 24 minutes looking lost. Finally, inspiration strikes. With a mad dash she races around, flustered and stressed and just makes it in time.

Everyone reconvenes on the bridge and Tom leads the way to explore each creation.

Harry's efforts are first up. The doors to the Cargo bay and Seven's accommodation swish open to reveal….pink. Everything is garish pink, right down to Seven's regeneration pod, which is delicately adorned with fluffy pink lights.

Seven raises an eyebrow.

"The colour is offensive." she states.

Harry's face falls, "I thought a bit of colour might brighten it up."

Seven realises her reaction was perhaps not in keeping with her humanising lessons and she forces herself to add, "I'll adapt. I thank you."

Tom whistles at Seven's restrained reaction and smirks at Harry, mouthing, "Pink?!" at him. Harry turns a dark shade of red and shuffles his feet.

Tuvoks quarters are next. Seven leads the way with purposeful strides. As the door opens, there are a few gasps of unrestrained horror. Seven has dismantled everything she deemed, "unnecessary" and left the bare minimum. Namely, one chair and a bed, a single unlit candle remains on the floor.

"It is….efficient." Tuvok states, his Vulcan restraint pushed to the limits.

"There's no need for frivolous furnishing. Simple is the way," Seven states.

"Indeed." Tuvok replies, his reaction clearly perturbed, even if he would never admit it.

Tom quickly moves the group on, sniggering with Harry and B'Elanna as they leave.

Harry's quarters are next. Tuvok keys in the code and steps back.

Harry moves in and looks about himself. Nothing seems different. Except his furniture has moved about.

"Your quarters were not conducive to a clear mind. I have moved things in order to make use of the natural flow the environment requires. You will find your music will improve." Tuvok explains.

"Err, thanks, Tuvok." Harry says, disappointed at the lack of pink.

Tom guffaws and leads the group onwards.

B'Elanna's quarters are next. Tom elaborately unveils her new living space.

B'Elanna gapes in horror. Tom has turned her living space into a 1950's style diner complete with leatherette booths and a jukebox. The only colours are red and black.

The language is rather blue. She moves towards her bedroom and yells a series of harsh Klingon curses as she spots the heart shaped bed and red velvet furnishings.

Tom tries desperately to appease her, B'Elanna shoves him hard and calls him a pig. She's also currently regretting her own choice of furnishings for Tom's quarters.

The Captain suggests they move on before B'Elanna kills her best pilot.

B'Elanna growls under her breath all the way to Tom's quarters. She steps back as the doors open to reveal…..a 1950's style diner complete with leatherette booths and blue and white tiles.

Tom looks at B'Elanna. She shrugs. She smirks. He smirks back. They move closer. Harry recognises the signs and quickly suggests they leave them to their differences.

Seven takes the opportunity to announce this activity is irrelevant and decides to return to work. Tuvok concurs that he has had enough furnishings and departs back towards his own quarters.

Harry makes a quick escape, not wanting to be anywhere near Tom's quarters when things really kick into gear.

This leaves Chakotay and Janeway standing together outside Tom's door, both looking a little bemused.

Chakotay leans closer and smiles, "We didn't get chance to share our creations with each other."

Kathryn flushes at the closeness and replies, "No, I guess we didn't."

"Shall we?" Chakotay suggests.

Kathryn gives a short nod and he steps aside, signalling her to lead the way. As she walks past, she feels the comforting presence of his hand on her lower back.

As they reach Chakotay's quarters, Kathryn stops and turns to him, nervously glancing about herself.

"I…struggled with this," she admits.

Chakotay cocks his head to one side and gazes at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I apologise if it's not something you like," Kathryn adds.

Chakotay smiles, "I'm certain it'll be lovely."

Kathryn huffs and turns back towards his door. She keys in his code, (Chakotay smirks at the fact she uses his actual code rather than her override). The doors swish open and Chakotay feels his jaw fall slack.

What was once his living room, gently decorated with artefacts from his former life, has now been transformed into what can only be described as a jungle of large, lush green plants.

There's a path leading from the door that draws Chakotay forward. He walks slowly, breathing in the fresh scent of real life plants. He hears the sound of water running and peering through the foliage, he spots a simulated waterfall. There are small chairs dotted about and Chakotay realises they are placed perfectly to enjoy the natural beauty of the plants.

The pathway opens out into a small clearing, where his dining table now resides, the replicator blinking nearby, but decorated with dark red flowers and further greenery.

His artefacts can be found, positioned in places to enhance their own natural beauty and only adding to the spectacle before him.

Until now he hadnt heard Kathryn behind him, but he turns to her, gaping in awe.

Kathryn flushes, "You hate it," she sighs.

He steps closer to her, "Are you kidding? I love it!"

Kathryn's head snaps up and she searches his face for any signs that he is joking, or trying to be polite.

"You do?"

"Of course! It's magnificent! But….where did you get the idea?"

Kathryn looks around and flushes slightly, a shy smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I wanted to create something that would help you keep in touch with your heritage. You have often spoke of the impact your visit to Central America had on you as a child, I wanted to try and recreate that place," Kathryn explains. "I wanted to create a sanctuary for you. One that isn't all technology and Starfleet, but something that is just….you."

Chakotay feels his heart soar at her words. The fact she recalls their early conversation of his experiences with the Ancient Rubber Tree people lifts his soul, he had no idea she had held onto that story all this time. This act gives him real hope for the future.

"I am honoured, Kathryn," he says honestly. "This must have taken you far longer than 60 minutes.  
Are you sure you haven't cheated? Fiddled with time again?" His eyes glint at her with humour and Kathryn can't help but laugh.

"Sadly, I didn't, but why I didn't think of that, I've no idea!" she grins at him. "Actually, I probably wasted most of that hour stood here with no idea what to do! Inspiration finally struck me and I only just managed to finish in time. It's not exactly how I wanted it all to turn out, but…."

"It's perfect as it is, Kathryn," he says softly. "Thank you."

Kathryn smiles and pats his chest, "Well you can hardly tell your Captain you hate her designs for fear she'll bust you down to Ensign," she jokes, hoping to alleviate the building tension in the air.

"I'm being honest, Kathryn. I'll only ever be honest with you, always."

Kathryn smiles softly and reaches for his hand. He takes her offer and squeezes it, smiling back.

"Now, I think we need to visit my quarters and see what you created," she quirks her eyebrow.

He huffs slightly and pulls her back towards the doors of his quarters.

A short walk and they are stood outside Kathryn's door.

Chakotay runs a hand through his hair, "I hope you like it," he says, genuine concern flooding his features.

"I'm sure it's perfect," she smiles, patting his arm.

She keys in her code and steps inside. Suddenly her senses are overloaded. Her quarters are nothing like her quarters. Instead she steps back in time to New Earth. To the place where for too few days, she knew what true happiness was.

There's greenery everywhere, flowers and that wonderful scent that belonged only to that planet. In the corner, tomato plants grow and she feels tears pricking at her eyes as she sees the painted image of the monkey on her wall.

Something draws her forwards towards her bedroom and she gasps as she sees the beautifully carved wooden headboard adorning her bed. She looks to her right and sees her bathroom door ajar and she knows. Knows it in her bones. She moves forward as if in a dream, and sure enough, there is the bath he had lovingly made for her.

She turns back, mouth open. "Why?" she breathes.

He looks embarrassed and shuffles his feet.

"It made you happy," he says simply.

Her mind races back to that night. Their last night before Tuvok returned for them. The night that started with a bath and ended up in her bed, his body over hers.

The memories flood hard and fast. The heat, the passion, the love.

"Chakotay," she breathes.

He steps closer, "I miss you, Kathryn," he says softly, "I can't forget that night."

She swallows hard, "I can't either," she admits.

He moves closer again, "You looked so beautiful that night."

She feels her chest pound and closes her eyes, "Chakotay…."

"I know, we can't..not in the real world, but here…" his voice is barely there.

"But here…" she repeats, her mind whirling.

"It's not Starfleet. Not here. You're not Captain. I'm not your Commander," he adds.

"We're equal," she finishes.

He moves into her space and reaches his arms around her. "I love you," he whispers.

She closes her eyes and leans into him, "I know….I…"

"You love me too," he breathes into her hair, "here you love me too."

"Yes," she answers.

He claims her mouth and she falls once more into the pure and heady sensations of him…


End file.
